


I can be your new addiction

by Landoaitken



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship goals, M/M, This basically is nothing but crack, crack and fluff, me not writing a AU sounds fake but okay, not healthy amount of tik tok references, this is messy but I am proud of it, this is my new comfort ship and I won't take criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/pseuds/Landoaitken
Summary: "Merci Lando, I really enjoyed this evening.""I am the one who has to be thankful, baby." The words just slip out of his mouth, he doesn't even know where they came from."Oh my god did you just call me baby?""Maybe? Is that okay?""Yeah it's cool, I like it.""Cool." "Cool."Or Landos and Pierre's relationship through tik toks
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Lando Norris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	I can be your new addiction

**Author's Note:**

> So this little crack fic is the result of a challenge I am doing with my super talented friends every week. And even though it's messy as hell I am proud of it. Also after the shit show yesterday's race was I feel like people could need this so I hope this will make you smile.

Lando doesn't exactly know how it started and why they chose each other, but somehow Pierre and he started to hang out after bad races. They both could have spent time with other drivers, but for some reason (probably the reason was that all their best friends were dating each other and were busy celebrating their partner’s podiums or trying to comfort each other) they end up in each other's hotel rooms more often than not. Sometimes they rant over the race, a mistake they made themselves, other drivers or the teams, but most of the time they played call of duty together. And whenever Pierre tells him that he is nearly as good as Lewis the younger one feels a rush of warmth inside of him. 

One time they decide to watch a movie instead, they do that sometimes and it is Landos take on choosing one.  
"Let's watch Ratatouille!"  
"Are you for real? Lando, you know that I am French? Watching this movie in English hurts."  
"Please, it's a classic."  
"I am not totally sure if you know what a classic is. Why are you so keen on watching a movie with a rat that can speak and knows how to cook?" Pierre is more than irritated, the McLaren driver seems to be over-excited over his idea.  
"It's because of the musical."  
"There is a ratatouille musical?", The french boy frowns, even more confused than before.  
"No, but the kids on tik tok are doing their own thing, it's really cool, they are writing songs, doing choreographies, costumes, stage design, it's this huge thing and it's so much fun." Landos eyes are practically glowing by now and that's why Pierre doesn’t have any chance but agreeing to his friend’s plan.  
"Okay, then Ratatouille it is. But only when I can take you out for dinner once it is possible again and you will try out a real ratatouille."  
"Okay deal." 

So they watch the movie together, lying pretty close to each other so they both can see properly on the small screen of Pierre's Ipad. And if Lando is more excited about the perspective of going out with Pierre than watching the movie together, the older one doesn't need to know that. 

They find time to go out for dinner some weeks later, and even though the whole lockdown situation makes it kinda difficult, they somehow manage it. And they really have a nice evening together. Pierre is dressed up in a tight dark blue button-up, which makes his blue eyes shine more. Lando himself nearly feels underdressed in his black turtleneck but the way Pierre looks at him helps him a lot. And Lando also cannot take his eyes off the older man. They never really talked about if this is a date. And maybe Lando had the one or another breakdown over it. But now he is pretty sure that it is, in fact, a date. 

"If you make me eat fish, snails or frog legs, you are a dead man."  
"I would never. But please if you kill me, please don't stab me because this is Armani and blood always makes so ugly stains." They laugh together over it but the young Brit is still a bit nervous. And it is definitely for the better that Pierre orders for them since the menu is in French and is not keen on either embarrassing himself because of his non-existent language skills or by accidentally ordering the things he would never eat himself. 

In the end, it's the promised ratatouille with coq au vin (someone please be proud of Lando for not starting to laugh like a stupid teenager) and they share a bottle of wine, or rather Pierre drinks two glasses while Lando only takes some sips before he order's a coke instead. Someone needs to drive them home after all. 

During the dinner, they talk about everything, about their best friends and how stupid they can be (especially when they don't notice that they are madly in love with each other, rip to them but Pierre and Lando would never), about being part of a big family and how they both miss them during this long time without them. 

All in all, they just have a good time and Lando cannot remember if he ever has been on a date that was so relaxed. It helps a lot that they spend so much time together already. It just takes so much pressure. Pierre is the one who pays and given the fact that they are still in a french restaurant, the brit is no one to complain about it. They leave together, smiling at each other and Pierre even helps him get into his coat. The red blush on Lando’s cheek is only a weird reflection of the light, that’s it. Or he is drunk from the few sips of wine. 

They drive back to the hotel in Landos Car, and Pierre looks even more beautiful in the lights of the streets and night. None of them tries to have another conversation but the silence between them isn't awkward at all, it's nice and calming, they don't need words at that moment. But when they arrive Lando gets a bit nervous again. Not sure how to act, what to say and what to do next. He bits his lips and looks at Pierre who also looks a bit unsure. 

"Merci Lando, I really enjoyed this evening."  
"I am the one who has to be thankful, baby." The words just slip out of his mouth, he doesn't even know where they came from.  
"Oh my god did you just call me baby?"  
"Maybe? Is that okay?"  
"Yeah it's cool, I like it."  
"Cool." "Cool."

They both start laughing and Pierre's laugh will forever be one of the most beautiful sounds he ever heard. And since they are already short of oxygen because of the laughing it doesn't matter and so Lando leans closer to Pierre and starts kissing him. Feeling happier than ever before. 

It's in Spa where it finally happens for the first time. Yes, Lando had Sex before, thank you very much, but the first time with Pierre was an outstanding experience. And their night together apparently didn't stay as unnoticed as the both of them hoped for. Because instead of sleeping in and recovering from their nightly activities, someone is banging on the door to Pierre's hotel room at eight in the morning. Lando, who woke up first, tangled into his Boyfriends limbs, frowns and just wants to pretend he didn't hear it. But the older one also wakes up from the sound, looking as excited about the interruption as the Brit. And he also seems that ignoring is the best tactic because instead of getting up, dressed and to the door he starts kissing Lando. Since he is still half asleep and already forgot about the person on the other side of the door, Lando’s body reacts fast and he moans into Pierre's mouth. 

"Stop having sex!"  
"We know you two are awake, so open the door before we wake up the whole hotel!" Of course, it's their best friends, who else would disturb them at this unholy time. Okay, their teams probably and to be fair he isn't that keen on explaining to some Alpha Tauri guys why he is in Pierre's room, not wearing any clothes. Speaking of, they both roll their eyes and then decide that they definitely cannot ignore this crazy bunch of all their friends. So they get up and get at least their boxers and some T-Shirts on. Not everyone is George and allergic to shirts, even though Lando would definitely not complain to see Pierre shirtless all the time. But that is also a sight he doesn't want to share. 

Pierre opens the door and Max, Charles, Alex and George all storm into the small hotel room at once. "Congratulations to finally getting laid!" Max grins at Lando and before he can say anything George already presses a box into his hands. 

"Come on, open it. Max needed to use some local connection to get this on such short notice." Alex urges him. So Lando opens the box and stares at a cake. It's a lovely Cake with some buttercream on it and it seems to be a rainbow cake. But that's not all. There is the word virgin written on it but it's crossed out and one of his friends is also playing ‘I just had sex’ in the background now. 

"You… you.." Lando doesn't know what to say and Pierre just hugs him from behind, nuzzling his neck and whispering into his ear "sorry babe, maybe I forgot that Alex room is directly next to us. And you were kinda loud last night, not that I would ever complain about that." 

There's a cold shower rolling down his back but he's also more than aware that their friends are still there. 

"I hate you, all of you. And I wasn't a virgin, you know that pretty well!"  
"Whatever you say, whatever you say, mon Chéri." Charles presses a kiss to his cheek. "Welcome to the family."  
Lando closes his eyes and shakes his head. His friends are crazy. And he doesn't want them any other way. 

After Monza Lando cannot wait until Pierre finally is done with all his media responsibilities, winning a race is fun and special but also stressful afterwards. So the Brit has a whole lot of waiting to do and so he comes up with a plan. It's nothing big but it will make the other one smile even more and probably roll his eyes. 

"I will be at yours in five" he gets a message some hours later. The time until then he spends showering, getting into cosy clothes and setting everything up for another movie night, he even got some Italian snacks and sweets, Pierre deserves a treat. When he hears Pierre opening the door he jumps up, grabs his phone and starts playing everybody talks by neon trees and throws himself into Pierre's arms screaming "there he is, there's my favourite white boy"  
Without letting him have any chance to react or say something, Lando already presses his lips on his boyfriend’s mouth. He still tastes like Champagne and smells like a racetrack but Lando doesn't care. All he cares about is that he is dating a freaking f1 race winner.  
"I am so proud of you. You cannot imagine. This was so fantastic, my champion."  
Pierre smiles at him, hugging him close and they share another kiss.  
"I love you, baby."  
"I love you more, mon petit."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this pair and please also feel free to spam me with your favourite tik toks 😊


End file.
